Talk:Mr. Diggs
does anyone know mr diggs' maximum digg count? : 20 on a single playthrough. on new game+, you keep mr digg's progress, but the morsels "respawn", allowing you to get 40 on your second playthrough (and in theory, 60 after that, then 80, etc) --you can get 21 in a single playthrough (so 16 morsels) so in theory you could get 37 on second, 53 on third, 69 on forth... Mr Diggs count My first playthrough I have a Mr Diggs count of 21. Pc Version See screenshot http://rambaldi.net84.net/The%20Last%20Remnant/ScreenShot00139.jpg Greetings, Dark Flemish darkflemish@gmail.com does anyone know mr diggs max loop chain, if there is one :Max i had so far was 51. Drake178 18:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :54. I would say it's in theory unlimited, there is simply a small chance for a follow-up after each dig. - Merthos 19:05, 7 July 2009 (UTC) --Crlshn 05:40, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I did not took a screen shoot but I was farming for the quest "the assistant" and somehow Mr Diggs did 99 chains. How cool is that???? ( i was pressing A button on a xbox controller, but it was the PC version of the game) I read somewhere that on the Xbox you can improve the chances of a successful loop chain by rotating the left stick clockwise as fast as you can. Any conformation? I seem to have a 50/50+ chance using this method. MOFD : Shouldn't be the case. It's probably some sort of superstitious thinking. All the chance calculations are done by the game's engine without any outside interference. Zephyr 04:58, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Alert effect I think it should be removed since every time you get an aura, dig modifier or angering sound you get an alert. So the alert doesn't do anything it only lets you know that you are going to get an effect at the end of the dig. Brokenstorm 13:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Also I think the digs + should be removed as it either never occurs or is the same thing as digs restored. Brokenstorm 14:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Digs+ is i believe an earlier (or shorter) version of Digs Restored, and yes, it should be removed and replaced with Digs Restored. There is no 'Alerts' or 'Alerts nearby monsters', there's only 'Angers nearby monsters', and that's what the meaning of 'Alert' originally was, except people mistook it for the title of the warning message. Drake178 14:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Special Harvest Diggs I have played this game at least 5 times and have noticed that where there are Special Harvest Diggs, the location of these Special Harvest Diggs is where a rare monster appears. What is Mr. Diggs? Is Mr. Diggs a remnant? I've always thought this to myself, if not, then what is he? --Evapilot1 (talk) 12:43, July 20, 2014 (UTC) LoopChance Animation Is there a way to skip or speed up the loop chance animation? It's annoying, especially if you don't get the loop. 21:32, December 25, 2015 (UTC)